Genseika Death Flower
by Aiko Akayama
Summary: Ibu Sakura sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum meninggal Ibunya mewarisi bunga kepada Sakura yang bernama Genseika. Apa jadinya jika bunga itu menjadi malapetaka bagi hidupnya?/"Hidup abadi bukan lagi impian,"/"Hentikan Ayah! Ibu sudah meninggal!"


**Genseika Death Flower**

**Summary: Ibu Sakura sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Sakura diwarisi bunga kesayangan ibunya bernama Genseika. Bunga itu tetap hidup walaupun tidak disiram selama berminggu-minggu. Apa yang terjadi jika bunga Genseika itu pembawa petaka?**

**Disclaimer of Naruto: **Pastinya **Masashi Kishimoto**!

**Genre: Mystery, Romance, and Friendship**

Hallo Minna-san! Saya update fic buat menuh-menuhin koleksi ceritaku yang kesepian (T.T) Maafkan hamba jika banyak , cukup basa-basinya, langsung saja!

Enjoy!

"Kalau kau menyiram bunga terus, kapan kita akan berangkat sekolah?" tanya seorang pemuda berstatus pelajar kepada seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Sasuke (nama pemuda itu) hanya mendengus ketika gadis bernama Sakura itu malah bercerita tentang salah satu tanaman kesayangannya.

"Hey, Sasuke! Lihat bunga Genseika itu! Ia masih tetap segar walaupun sudah seminggu ini tak kusiram. Baunya juga masih wangi. Itu bunga kesayangan Ibuku,"

"Hn. Lalu?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Sakura bersemangat dengan wajah innocent-nya.

**.**

Tap, tap, tap…

"Ohayou Teme! Sakura-chan!" sapa seseorang di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut. Yah, wajar saja mereka terkejut, Naruto beberapa minggu lalu sedang koma di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan lalulintas.

"Kukira kau sudah ada di pemakaman, Naruto," kata Sasuke ngawur.

"Huwaa! kau jahat sekali Teme!" respon Naruto yang kelewat lebay.

"Hn. Aku ada jadwal piket hari ini!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto bersama Sakura.

"Kapan kau pulang dari rumah sakit, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi diam.

"Baru saja 2 hari yang lalu. Itu berkat bantuan Ayahmu, Sakura –chan!" kata Naruto memperlihatkan senyum andalannya.

"Hmm… Naruto, kau pakai parfum ya? Wangi," kata Sakura, hidungnya sejak tadi mencium bau yang sangat wangi dan itu berasal dari tubuh Naruto.

"Hah?"

CRAASH!

Tiba-tiba dada sebelah kiri Naruto robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

CRAASH! CRAASH!

Bagian tubuh Naruto yang lain pun ikut robek. Darahnya keluar semakin banyak, Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh terduduk, Naruto memengang dadanya menahan sakit.

"Arrggh…! Sakura! Sasuke! Tolong aku!" kata Naruto mencoba menahan sakit yang semakin dasyat di jasmaninya.

"KYAA!" jerit Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul menghampiri Naruto yang kesakitan. "NARUTO!"

Saat itu juga tubuh Naruto tersungkur di tanah dan tidak bergarak ataupun bernafas sedikitpun. Di punggungnya berlahan-lahan keluar bunga berwarna merah dengan putik bewarna kuning.

"Bunga Genseika…?" ucap Sakura lirih.

**.**

**.**

"3 tahun belakangan ini aku banyak kehilangan orang-orang kesayanganku,"

"Ibu…"

**Flash back:**

"Sakura-chan, Kami sudah mendengar tentang berita kematian Ibumu. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja pada kami!" kata Naruto mencoba menghibur Sakura.

"Hn, aku turut berduka cita," Sasuke pun juga berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang masih terisak.

**.**

"Dan Naruto…" kata Sakura sedih sambil menatap bunga Genseika kesayangan ibunya. Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya hanya menyentuh bahu Sakura.

**Flash Back:**

"Sudah dengar belum? Kematian Uzumaki Naruto aneh sekali, seperti ada sihir yang membunuhnya," kata salah satu orang yang ikut acara pemakaman Naruto.

"Padahal dia baru selamat dari kecelakaan lalulintas minggu lalu," kata seorang yang lainnya.

"Sasuke dan Sakura menyaksikan kematiannya, untung mereka tidak terluka," balas seseorang lagi yang ikut acara pemakaman tersebut.

**.**

"Aku ingin mencari tahu penyebab kematian Naruto!" kata Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Kau, akan menyelidiki penyebab kematian Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Dan, kau ingat bau Naruto saat bunga itu keluar?"

"Baunya sangat mirip bunga Genseika," kata Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya.

"Aku sangat shock sampai tak bisa berfikir, Sasuke. Kematian Naruto sangat tidak wajar,"

"Nanti kita ke rumah sakit untuk mencari tau penyebabnya." kata Sasuke, lalu pergi menuju rumahnya.

Drrrt…drrrt…

Telepon genggam milik Sakura tiba-tiba bergetar, Sakura segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon dari Ayahnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Ayah?" kata Sakura.

'Apa kau baik-baik saja di rumah?' jawab suara di seberang telepon.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," balas Sakura.

'Pergilah ke rumah sakit sekarang, Ayah sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Maafkan Ayah ya, akhir-akhir ini Ayah sibuk,'

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti Sakura datang ke rumah sakit. Sampai nanti, Ayah!" kata Sakura mengakhiri telepon.

**.**

**.**

"Hah… sudah lama aku tidak kesini," kata Sakura di depan rumah sakit terkenal di kota tempat tinggalnya, kota Konoha. Bau obat-obatan menguar saat Sakura memasuki gedung inti rumah sakit. Dari kejauhan Sakura melihat cowok berambut harajuku sedang duduk dibangku ruang tunggu.

"Sasuke!" sapa Sakura dari kejauhan. Segara kakinya melangkah menghampiri cowok itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mau menemui Ayahku," balasnya.

"Kau anak yang baik…" kata Sasuke tanpa sadar memuji Sakura.

"Haha… biasa saja." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Akhh…" rintih seseorang tak jauh dari tempat SasuSaku berdiri, seorang wanita yang sedang menahan sakit. Tangan wanita itu memegang dadanya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Dalam waktu yang sama, semua bagian tubuhnya robek. Darah segar berceceran di lantai rumah sakit. Akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan punggung mengeluarkan bunga besar yang sedang mekar. Orang-orang disekitar rumah sakit itu tercengang. Tak lama kemudian datang para medis membawa mayat wanita itu. Sakura hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"Bu-bunga Genseika..." ucap sakura, setelah itu pendangan matanya mulai mengabur.

'Wangi itu… ibu…' Sakura merasakan bau bunga yang sangat kuat, Badanya lemas seketika, tak lama kemudian iapun ambruk ditengah lantai rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

"Biar aku yang menyuntikkan obatnya," kata Kakashi kepada Ayah Sakura, ia menyiapkan jarum suntik yang sudah berisi cairan. Lalu mulai menusukkan jarum suntik itu ketangan Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura mulai membuka matanya, disamingnya berdiri Sasuke, Dokter Kakashi, dan Ayahnya. Sakura langsung bangun dan bertanya pada Ayahnya, "Ayah, kau pasti melihat wanita itu kan?" Ayahnya yang masih berdiri itu mulai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Mungkin kau salah lihat, Sayang,"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Sasuke juga menyaksikan kematian wanita itu!" protesnya.

"Itu benar," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak ada bunga dipunggung wanita itu," sanggah Kakashi.

"Tapi-" kalimat Sakura terputus oleh suara Ayahnya.

"Kakashi, antar Sakura dan temannya pulang! Aku ada rapat mendadak jam 5 sore," perintah Ayah Sakura. Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai wakil kepala rumah sakit itupun melaksanakan perintah atasannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ayo Dokter antar ke rumah,"

**Malamnya :**

"Kita harus menunggu sampai lampu dipadamkan," bisik Sakura, walau rumah sakit sudah nampak sepi, mereka harus tetap berhati-hati.

"Hn. Tak kusangka bakal jadi begini," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya? Kau menyesal?" tanya Sakura berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Hanya saja…" Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya.

"…Naruto sudah lama menyukaimu, kau juga kan?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu saat ini!" bantah Sakura.

"Lagipula aku… Bicaranya nanti saja!" lanjutnya agak gugup, kemudian ia kembali fokus mengamati keadaan rumah sakit.

"Ya, aku mengerti," kata Sasuke, padahal dalam hati ia sungguh kecewa dengan pengakuan gadis itu.

PETT!

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera menemukan petunjuk. Apapun itu," ucap Sakura ketika lampu sudah dipadamkan. Ia mulai memasuki ruang kerja Ayahnya dan mencari berkas-berkas.

"Aku akan cari di tempat yang lain," kata Sasuke, lalu ia pergi.

Tinggalah Sakura sendiri, lalu ia mulai mencari petunjuk, laci dan rak buku sudah digeledahi. Tinggal lemari tempat menyimpan map, Sakura segera mengobrak-abrik lemari itu.

"Ah, Genseika?" akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu petunjuk, didalam map itu berisi gambar bunga Genseika, entah apa isinya, ia sendiri belum sempat membacanya. Tiba-tiba saja dibelakangnya muncul suliet seseorang, Sakura menyadari orang itu, "Dokter Kakashi!"

"Sakura-chan, rupanya kau perlu kubungkam," kata Kakashi dengan aura menyeramkan disekitarnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku jasnya.

GREP!

Dengan sangat cepat Kakashi membungkam mulut Sakura sambil menempelkan mata pisaunya kepipi mulus Sakura.

"Untung aku sudah bersiap jika ada pengganggu seperti ini," kata Kakashi, kini pisaunyanya menelusuri tiap inci wajah Sakura yang ketakutan. Anehnya, Kakashi tiba-tiba ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Untung aku sudah bersiap jika ada gangguan seperti ini," kata Sasuke, ia membawa tabung pemadam kebakaran, rupanya tadi digunakan untuk memukul Kakashi dari belakang.

"Sasuke!" kata Sakura.

"Ayo kita lari ke sebelah sini!" ajak Sasuke, lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari ruang kerja Ayahnya.

"Ck, kuso! Banyak yang berjaga malam ini," ucap Sasuke, ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki dari salah satu ruang pasien. Didepan mereka hanya ada satu pintu, tapi ternyata setelah dibuka mereka berada diblankon lantai dua rumah sakit.

"Permainan kalian sudah selesai, jangan ganggu penelitian kami!" kata dua orang dokter, yang satu berambut panjang, ia memegang suntik ditangan kanannya dan yang satunya lagi memakai kacamata.

"Dokter Orochimaru! Dokter Kabuto!" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Akan kubuat kalian tidur dengan tenang," kata Orochimaru sambil mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura, lari! Beritahu Ayahmu!" kata Sasuke, ia berusaha menghadang Orochimaru, alhasil mereka jatuh kebawah.

"Sasuukee!" teriak Sakura dari atas. Lalu badannya menghadap Kabuto yang sedang menyeringai.

"Heh, sekarang kau sendirian. Percuma saja, Ayahmu sekarang sedang melakukan operasi," kata Kabuto.

Sakura tak merespon perkataan Kabuto, ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang tadi sempat ia ambil dari Kakashi. Sakura sebenarnya agak gemetar memegang pisau itu. Kabuto yang melihatnya berlahan-lahan mundur, "Se…sejak kapan kau punya pisau?"

Sakura terus saja menodongkan pisaunya kearah Kabuto. Sedangkan Kabuto terus mundur sampai akhirnya ia masuk kedalam ruang gedung rumah sakit. Tetapi, sebelum tubuh Kabuto sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam gedung, Sakura cepat-cepat menutup pintu dengan keras. Tangan Kabutopun terjepit pintu tersebut.

"Akhh!" rintih Kabuto.

'Aku harus menolong Sasuke' batin Sakura, ia tergesa-gesa turun dari lantai dua menggunakan tangga yang kebetulan ada disekitar blankon. Dibawah Sasuke sudah terkapar, tangan dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, Orochimaru yang ada disamping Sasuke juga bernasip sama.

"Sasuke!" kata Sakura, lalu ia menghampiri Sasuke. Merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bodoh…" kata Sasuke, matanya mulai terpejam.

"Kau terlalu nekad, Sasuke…!" kata Sakura, ia mulai menangis

"Aku bahkan…tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kusukai…"

"Apa kau tidak tau…aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil…" kata Sakura, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Kumohon, kuatkan dirimu Sasuke," setelah itu Sakura menutup matanya dan berlahan-lahan mencium bibir Sasuke. 'Tolong Kami-sama, biarkan ini bertahan. Babarapa detik saja…'

10 Detik

15 Detik

"Hn? Tadi badanku sakit semua, kok sekarang…?" mata Sasuke terbuka, rasanya tubuhnya tadi sangat sakit. Sekarang tubuhnya seperti sudah sembuh. Darah yang keluar dari tangan dan kepalanya berlahan menghilang.

"Sasuke, kenapa lukanya bisa cepat sembuh?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari ucapan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia sendiri juga tidak tau penyebabnya.

"Syukurlah!" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Ukh," Sasuke menyadari Orochimaru yang masih ada disampingya itu lalu ia berdiri dan menghampiri sang Dokter, "Dimana Dokter Kepala sekarang?"

"Sedang me-melakukan operasi, di basement la-lantai dua…" kata Orochimaru terbata-bata.

.

.

"Dari tadi aku mencium bau Genseika, baunya semakin tajam," kata Sakura, Sasuke yang disampingnya hanya berkata, "Ayo lekas ke ruang operasi yang ada disana,"

KREK!

"!"

"Ayah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan!" kata Sakura, didepannya berdiri Ayahnya yang sedang melakukan operasi sendirian.

"Jangan sekarang Sakura, tunggu Ayah sampai selesai dulu," jawab Ayah Sakura.

"Dokter Kakashi dan yang lainnya bersikap aneh! Mereka menyerang kami!" kata Sakura, matanya terbelalak ketika Ayahnya memperlihatkan badan orang yang sedang dioperasinya, dipunggungnya tumbuh bunga Genseika. Ternyata dia adalah wanita tadi siang yang Sakura temui di ruang tunggu.

"Ini bunga Genseika yang kau pelihara di rumah kan, Sakura?" tanya Ayahnya, pandangan matanya agak berbeda dari biasannya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" kata Sakura, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kakashi adalah salah seorang staf Ayah. Harusnya Ayah menceritakkan hal ini padamu," kata Ayahnya sambil melepas sarung tangan yang ia gunakan untuk operasi.

"Kekuatan hidup Genseika sangat dahsyat, bunga Genseika dapat hidup sebulan meski tanpa air. Kalau dipelihara dengan baik, umurnya akan semakin panjang. Jika toksin Genseika itu dimasukkan dalam tubuh manusia…Maka, hidup abadi bukan lagi impian. Ide yang bagus kan Sakura?" kata Ayah Sakura.

Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ternyata toksin itu bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit. Tapi penelitian ini belum sempurna, banyak percobaan berguguran. Toksin Genseika terlalu kuat, berbalik merebut sari-sari yang ada di dalam tubuh manusia, lalu mekar dan merobek tubuh mereka,"

"Kejam…" kata Sasuke.

"Naruto…Jadi bahan percobaan?" ucap Sakura, ia tak percaya Ayahnya menjadi begini.

"Iya, begitu juga dengan wanita ini. Tidak masalah menjelaskan kematian mereka pada pihak keluarga, keadaannya memang sulit diselamatkan. Sayang sekali, Ayah kira Naruto dan wanita itu adalah buah keberhasilan. Kalau riset ini berhasil, Ayah bisa mengembalikan kebahagianmu, "

"Ayah tega sekali melakukan hal sekejam ini! Aku tidak bahagia kalau begini caranya!" bentak Sakura. Langkah kaki Ayahnya semakin mendekat, sekarang Sakura takut dengan Ayahnya sendiri, rasanya orang yang ada didepannya itu bukan lagi Ayahnya.

CKLEK! (Suara pintu terbuka)

"Ruang pasien?" guman Sasuke.

'Gaun itu…Ibu!' batin Sakura dalam hati. Ia tadi tidak sengaja membuka salah satu pintu yang ada di belakangnya tadi. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, Ibunya sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, sekarang ada diranjang pasien berwujud tulang-belulang. Puluhan bunga Genseika diletakkan dilantai sekitar ranjang Ibunya. Kemudian Ayahnya melangkah memasuki ruang pasien tersebut.

"Maafkan Ayah ya…Obatnya belum sempurna. Kalau Ibu sehat kembali, pasti keluarga kita bahagia kembali," kata Ayah Sakura sambil mencium pipi istrinya yang sudah menjadi tengkorak.

"Hentikan Ayah! Ibu sudah meninggal!" bentak Sakura.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Ibumu?" tanya Ayah Sakura. Setelah itu, tubuh Ayah Sakura robek bagian, tangan, kaki, dada. Semuanya mengeluarkan banyak darah segar.

CRASHH!

"Sudah waktunya…Tetap saja gagal…" ucap Ayah Sakura sambil menghela nafasnya yang terakhir.

"AYAAH!"

.

.

"Sakura, angkat barang-barang ini, kita mau berangkat sebentar lagi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Iya, kau tidak tau aku lagi ngapain?" jawab gadis itu. Ditangannya penuh dengan kantong sampah, ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat sampah dekat rumahnya, ia segera meletakkan kantong sampah itu disana. Tempat sampah tersebut juga terdapat bunga Genseika, bunga itu menjadi kenangan masa lalu yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh. Hidupnya kini harus bahagia bersama Sasuke dan keluarganya di Suna nanti.

"Sakura, ambil barang yang masih ada di dalam rumah!," perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Iya iya!" teriak Sakura, ia berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

CRESS!

"Aww…" tangan Sakura tergores besi pagar, darah menetes dari lengan Sakura. Namun, tak lama kemudian darah itu berlahan-lahan menghilang, begitu juga dengan luka goresan pagar besi tadi.

** "Ternyata toksin itu bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit,"**

"**Jika toksin Genseika itu dimasukkan dalam tubuh manusia…Maka, hidup abadi bukan lagi impian." **

** "Ide yang bagus kan Sakura?"**

Mungkinkah manusia…

Adalah mahkluk yang lebih rapuh dari bunga…?

**OWARI**

Hadeh,, punggung saya jadi pegel-pegel gara-gara buat fic ini… ,

Bolehkah Saia minta review dari para readers?

Review please!


End file.
